Anthony Ogogo
Anthony Osezua Ojo Ogogo '(born November 24, 1988) is an English professional boxer from Lowestoft, England, competing in the middleweight division. He is currently promoted by Golden Boy Promotions. In 2015, he participated in the 13th series of BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life Ogogo was born to an English mother and Nigerian father. In his youth Ogogo attended many Football in the Community courses run by Norwich City, resulting in him being invited for a trial at the club and playing in their youth team. Amateur Career '2004 Junior Olympics Having taken up boxing aged 12, Ogogo won a gold medal in the 2004 Junior Olympics final held in Texas. '2005 IABA Cadet World Championships' In 2005, Ogogo won gold at the IABA Cadet World Championships at the 70 kg division by beating Ruslan Derbenev of Russia in the final. A 1,000-plus capacity crowd watched the bout at the St George's Hall in Liverpool. '2010 Commonwealth Games' Ogogo competed in the 2010 Commonwealth Games in Delhi, India in the Middleweight (75 kg) Division and won a silver medal after being defeated in the final by Northern Ireland's Eamonn O'Kane by a score of 16-4. '2012 Olympic Games' Ogogo secured his place on the GB Boxing team for the 2012 London Olympics in Trabzon, Turkey in April 2012. Ogogo was the first of the British boxers to make their Olympic debut, on July 28, opening with a round of 32 bout against Junior Castillo of Dominican Republic, who he beat by a score of 13-6. In his round of 16 bout, Ogogo entered the biggest fight, against world champion and world number one, Ukrainian, Evhen Khytrov. With the judges score drawn, and the 52-52 count-back score not separating the fighters, the decision went down to the judges to press either the blue or red pad based on their opinion as to who deserved the decision. The majority of the five officials chose Ogogo. One fight from a bronze medal, Ogogo fought Germany's Stefan Hartel in the quarter-finals. Ogogo continued his successful form with a 15-10 victory. He went on to box Brazilian Esquiva Falcao Florentino in the semi-final but his opponent proved to be too strong for him. Ogogo lost the bout 16:9, claiming a bronze medal. A post box in his home town of Lowestoft (on Rectory Road) was painted bronze in honour of this result. Professional Career 'Middleweight' 'Early Career' In December 2012, Ogogo signed his first professional contract, with Los Angeles-based promotional company, Golden Boy Promotions. He won his first professional bout against Kieron Gray, stopping him in the second round. After 7 professional fights, Ogogo was out for a year after requiring surgery for an achilles injury. During his comeback fight against Rusian Schelev in July 2015 he dislocated his shoulder in the second round, but continued until the end of the six rounds to take a unanimous decision. On May 29, 2016 Ogogo needed less than three rounds to win his comeback from injury. After a one-sided two-and-a-half rounds, Gary Cooper's corner threw in the towel to award Ogogo asuccessful return from a 10-month absence. Cooper who was an 11th-hour replacement for Germany's Chris Herrmann in Glasgow on the undercard of Ricky Burns' Super WBA super-lightweight title fight. It was announced on June 10 that Ogogo would fight for the first time at the O2 Arena on the undercard of Joshua Breazeale world title fight on June 25. This would be part of a stacked card including George Groves, Martin Murray, Chris Eubanks Jr., Conor Benn and Dillian Whyte. Ogogo defeated Frane Radnic (11-2, 10 KOs), after knocking Radnic down from a left in the 1st round. Radnic did not return for round 2. Ogogo fought for the third time in just seven weeks against experienced 37 year old Bronislav Kubin (19-20-2, 12 KOs) in Berlin on the undercard of a super-middleweight world title fight. Ogogo won the fight via 2nd-round TKO. Kubin was knocked down twice in round one and four times in round 2 as the referee waved the fight off. Ogogo's first title match was announced, which would take place at the Barclaycard Arena in Birmingham on October 22 on the undercard of the Frankie Gavin vs. Sam Eggington fight. Ogogo fought Craig Cunningham (16-1, 3 KOs) for the vacant WBC International middleweight title. Ogogo suffered his first loss since turning pro, having been dropped by Cunningham in round 2, who then controlled the remainder of the fight. Trainer Tony Sims pulled Ogogo out of the fight during the 8th round after a timeout by referee Ian John Lewis, due to blurred vision. Ogogo was also staggered by Cunningham's accurate counter punching in rounds four and five. It was confirmed after the fight that Ogogo fractured his eye socket and would be out until later 2017. In January 2017, Ogogo's promoter Nisse Sauerland said that he was recovering well and would make a return in the second half of 2017. Professional Boxing Record In the Media On January 3, 2008, Ogogo entered Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack on Channel 4, finishing in fourth place. Anthony had a naked photoshoot for Attitude magazine and continues to work as a semi-professional model through his official website. He also appeared in an advert for the sandwich store chain, Subway alongside track and field athlete Holly Bleasdale and later gymnast Louis Smith. In 2013, he appeared in the third heat of the ITV diving show Splash!, making it through to the semi-final the following week. However, on the semi-final, Anthony had to withdraw due to an injury he sustained from his dive the previous week. On August 21, 2015, it was announced that Ogogo would be competing on Strictly Come Dancing, together with Oti Mabuse. They were elimianted second; on the third week of the competition. Category:Series 13 Category:13th Place Category:Boxers Category:Olympic Athletes Category:Athletes